Return To Mobius
by writealot1197
Summary: As a plee for help reach Geo the sequel to Sonic Starforce Adventure. Return to Mobius.
1. Introduction

The possibility of a traveler through the curtains of space and time, is possible but as portals through all worlds not all will be the same as the codes of space requires sacrifices as it does or the traveling will be unpredicted, portals act as doorways to another world and as the consequences of it all tops all…


	2. A New Day

A New Day

2 years after the incident with Meteor G and the "Dimension traveling" life was back to normal, Geo is in grade 7, Luna have excepted him as Megaman, his father's back, the virus and especially Sonia.

Meanwhile at Olive Beach, Italy. Geo and Sonia are enjoying an evening in Italy together. Then as the clock strake 9, Geo realized that he had to get home. Because of being half the way across the world, he needs to get home fast.

"Let's Go Mega." Said Geo as Omega-xis materialized. "EM wave change Geo on air." In a flash the blue bomber was standing there, a hero that defeated the FM's rain of terror, the extinct civilization of Mu and the Meteor Grave. But before Megaman jumped to the Astro-Wave,.but then Sonia tugged his shirt.

"One more minute." Said Sonia.

"Okay." Replied Geo as he pulsed out.

As a minute went by Geo left by the Astro-Wave, while Sonia went on a privet Jet with her greedy manager back to Echo Ridge.

Two days later Luna was the school president, with her orders the new "Hunter" was distributed through out the school, in a school assembly, the function was showed by Parker Toesto, the inventor of the Gateway. The Gateway is an all new technology that allows the user to interact with the waves better, to create a community, the waves let the waves form have abilities like human.

After the assembly Geo tested out his new Gateway, the Gate way was even better then said before. Within minutes Geo used as many of the functions of the Gateway as possible, make Omega-xis a house, online shopping and materializing items that wasn't able to be with the Star Carrier.

After School Geo enjoyed a moment with Sonia at Vista Point.

"You remembered the time Omega-xis came here?" asked Sonia.

"Yes, like's yesterday." Replied Geo.

"What will happen next?" asked Sonia.

"I don't know." Replied Geo.

At supper Geo was barley eating his dinner, because he felt that something is going to happen. As the last tragic happened it was dangerous. The time when Geo and his friends got warped to Sonic's world by a black hole from Rouge, he was turned into a squirrel.

"Do you still remembered that time." Asked Geo.

"Yes, squirrelly boy." Chuckled Omega-xis.

"Why you lit…" yelled Geo as he materialized Omega-xis to strangle him.

"Geo stop it this instant." Said Geo's mom. "And Omega-xis stop calling him that, it's already over."

AMAKEN: 7:50

Tomorrow was Saturday so Geo was at AMAKEN with Mr. Boreal. Because they receive a message from out of this world. Because it has to do with Sonic the hedgehog. It was a plea for help, after when Geo returned home, everyone thinks that the Eggman Empire was destroyed, but it made a comeback.

Message: SOS, Eggman's second rain of terror is upon us again, with Sonic gone the planet will fall to his rule. Station Square is the last stand. Sincerely Tails.

"Let's send the help." Said Geo.

"We can't without the approval of the state." Replied Mr. Boreal.

2 weeks later Geo received a letter from the Secretary of State, that the operation was to begin with the portal, then the robots. The approval of the state meant that Geo was able to go to Sonic's world.

As Parker explain the outline of the mission, first prevent Station Square from being capture, then liberate Emerald Town and then wait until more approvals. As Mr. Boreal explained what will happen when they stepped through the portal. They will resume their animal forms when there and that all wave equipment will still work there.

"Hey Squirrelly boy, are you ready." Chuckled Omega-xis.

"Why you…" yelled Geo before being restrained by Mr. Dubious.

Within an hour the portal was ready in front of AMAKEN, then as Geo and Sonia prepared for the trip the portal opened reviling Mobius. As Geo and Sonia stepped in the portal the time stream flew by them until they are in Mobius, with Geo being a squirrel again Omega-xis made the joke again and again…


	3. The Trip Back There

What Happened in 2 Years

Station Square: 8:30

As the rise over the distant hills, Geo and Sonic finally made it over to Mobius, and then they were greeted by Tails, as Tails explained what happened in the last two years, it seems like that Eggman have always win, and Geo failed to save the distant planet…

As Tails explain what happed during the two years, as a summery of what happens, Sonic went on a long journey to the edge of space, Eggman Empire rose from its ashes, with the last stand with only a few nations left the planet is in peril. With out Sonic the only defense is the technology of Station Square.

Within hours Geo, Tails and Sonia arrived at Station Square, which last time they saw it, it was a metropolises of technology and order. Now it is like a war zone, with destruction at every corner. The Yellow House was a house fit for the President was now a rubbish dump with fire and debris all over the lawn and in the building.. As in Downtown, destruction was there, the once tall State building was nom a ruble of steel and stone, barley 20 meter tall left. As now the city was littered with mines and bodies.

As Tails explained that after the president returned to the city a wave of robots attacked the city, but luckily the guards fought them off, then riots and rebellions broke out over the once great city. Then the President was killed and the congress was looted and has to flee into hiding. With out order the world has to choose between Eggman Empire or total destruction.

Even our heroes from last time are clueless about the condition of the problem. And many of them joined the rioters rather then fight Eggman. As Tails explained about who was affected, it seems to Geo as this world has a rebellion among itself. Even Amy was with the rioters and forgot all about Sonic. Knuckles turned against the Emeralds. Only a small group of citizens were left to fight the waves of robots. Even so the planet was doomed.

In the misty atmosphere of the ruins of Station Square an army of robots march through the streets as the campaign to take over was complete. With every edge of Mobius under one flag, order was impossible, even if one man ruled all, resistant was to be accepted.

As Tails lead Geo and Sonia through a passage in the sewer ways, Tails press a button on a wall to review a secret chamber.

"This is the commend center for the resistant." Said Tails. "Yes there are very little supporters."

With only a couple of supporters, Rouge, Cream and Tails. The chance of winning is impossible. After an hour of preparation Geo and Sonia prepared to liberate Station

Square from Eggman's robot. But before they set out Tails warned them about the possible effect on them when they EM wave change. At dusk they setout to liberate the city…


End file.
